Someone to Fight For!
by Kawaii Hatsune Miku
Summary: *Based on episode 372 of Naruto Shippuden so spoilers there!* Naruto Uzumaki's thoughts on Sasuke returning to help them kick butt. How can he focus on taking down his current enemies when he is wondering what will happen between him and his former enemy? Also Sakura, of course, still has the crush on Sasuke and won't let him go. Sasunaru and other ships. Please read and review! :)


There were the people I loved, the people I disliked a lot, and then there was Sasuke Uchiha. My best friend_ still my best friend even after all the crap he caused_ and I had a special love/hate relationship only we could understand. Well, maybe Sasuke fully understood, but I was only slightly more enlightened than the others but still very, very confused. My brain made up that I would bring back the raven-haired teen to the village (which I had failed at by the way) and his brain decided that he would try_ keyword: try_ to kill me. At the moment, we were separated, but now, according to the Hokages, he was going to be joining us soon. My heart rate was already increasing.

"Naruto..." Sakura Haruno said softly from behind me. The pink-haired medical-nin was attempting to heal me and restore my energy. I needed it. "Don't work yourself up," she ordered with a sigh. I frowned and nodded in response. "You're getting all flustered. I know you're mad at Sasuke, but he's our ally… for now at least… You can beat each other up all you want later on!" Sakura smirked. I turned my head toward her and she leaned forward so I could see her face. Her light green eyes stared into my eyes for a few seconds. A reassuring smile had her lips upturned. "It's going to be okay…"

As okay as we would be since we were fighting against the Ten-tails and Madara and Obito, I had been drained of energy, and I needed to protect my comrades. I looked around at the people surrounding me, a small smile on my lips. Yeah, I bet that I would definitely die for these people. I loved them and being close to them. I was practically made up of friends and, of course, Kyuubi.

"Mmhmm," I agreed halfheartedly. Not once had I thought of beating Sasuke up for the past, I don't know, day and she had apparently thought that I was. Sakura Haruno, the stubborn heroine, was wrong about me once again… I stared forward. Yeah, I was grateful to her. Sakura was helping me out, but she wasn't helping me out like I wanted her to. My eyes shifted to Hinata Hyuga. Maybe she would understand?

The teen was definitely one to understand things. Of course she would. However, my sense of being smart_ while it failed miserably most of the time_ overpowered me, keeping my lips sealed. Hinata had a crush on me. Don't say that you thought that you didn't think that I noticed! Come on! I was extremely stupid and stuff, but I wasn't that dense. You had to be very, very dense to not notice a crush like Hinata's. Telling her that I had feelings for another might make her, I don't know, cry. And I didn't like to see Hinata Hyuga, the sweetest girl I had ever met, break into tears. Ever.

Darn it! I wasn't supposed to admit it to myself even… Sure, I had a small teeny tiny crush on Sasuke, but that definitely wasn't the point! The point was that he was helping us defeat enemies. That was the point_ the only point! I could confess later. I had to fight now!

**Get a grip, kit, **Kyuubi growled at me. The nine-tailed fox was inside of me_ had been since as long as I could remember. We communicated through thoughts most of the time. I could feel the demon roll its eyes. I was acting like one of the many fangirls that Sasuke Uchiha had had or still had. It was stupid, especially since I was facing what could possibly be the cause of my death. **You can think about **_**that **_**later… If, of course, there is a later. You can think of the Uchiha brat as someone to fight for if it helps…**

_Somebody to fight for… Everyone's someone to fight for! _I thought back, determined to win. _Why would Sasuke be so special?_

**Don't you love him?**

_I love everyone battling alongside me right now_ _

**Shut up, kit! You know what kind of love I am speaking of. **

I sighed. _I do, but I wouldn't go as far as to call it love. It's more of a small admiration of him as a human__

Kyuubi growled at me, obviously angry. I quickly stopped communicating and waited for it to respond. For a few long seconds, the fox was silent. **I've been in your mind for about sixteen years! I swear YES, you are definitely in love. Now focus, Naruto…**

_I am? _My eyes widened with realization. I was in love with Sasuke Uchiha, the worst person to fall in love with. It was an idiotic move. I shook my head. _Naruto, get a hold of yourself! You have bigger problems! _I thought. I had to let go. After all, my hopes were, well, hopeless. Sakura had Sasuke in her evil clutches and she wouldn't let go. Even I_ being the moron I was_ was able to see something as simple as that.

Kyuubi muttered something about me being a lost cause and I only sighed, wondering if Sakura was almost done healing me. My eyes moved to my reanimated father and I tilted my head. Nobody better than your own father to ask about that kind of stuff, right? But no. I dropped my head before raising it again.

"Is everything okay, Naruto?" Sakura asked, sounding concerned.

I immediately tensed up. What wasn't not okay? I, however, gave a small nod. "Everything's fine if you consider this whole fight going on not to be an issue!" I snapped, narrowing my eyes.

Sakura frowned at me. "Narutoooo…" she growled dangerously.

My father chuckled from in front of us. I had his spiky blond hair and his former eyes since now they were reanimation eyes. Either way, I had identical blue eyes to him when he was around my age. "Naruto, is this your friendly friend-friend-friend?"

"Uh…" I wasn't sure how to take that. Was Dad mentally all there? I squinted my eyes. Well, Sakura was my friend… "Uh… yeah." I nodded rapidly, biting my lip. "She is my 'friendly friend-friend-friend…'"

"NARUTO!" Sakura repeated angrily, hitting me. She was supposed to be healing me and she was only making things worse!

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME, NOT HURTING ME!" I cried out, my eyes widening. I looked up so I could stare at her face.

"Well, it is not like I can't just heal that too!" Sakura snapped. She rolled her eyes and we sat in silence for a few seconds. Sakura was back to trying to heal me.

Dad smirked. "Just please go easy on my son…"

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "Uh… Dad… I don't think of her that way…" I protested slowly, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think of anybody that way…" I lied, trying to smile. It was the smile of a liar. I wasn't going to tell him about Sasuke just yet or ever…

**Author's Note: I'm new to this fandom so I don't know every single detail of Naruto. If I got anything from Naruto facts to grammar please tell me to help me become a better writer. Please review if you want to see this continue! I write faster that way! **


End file.
